Some Jaggy Fun NEW CHAPTER
by Jagsuperchick
Summary: Just some JAG time fun!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people in this story. Snif Snif. (and i don't own Mc donalds or Beltway burgers)  
  
  
Jag Headquaters  
  
  
I still say we go to Mc donalds. Harm said.  
Beltway Burgers has way better good! Mac replied  
Well I have to agree on that, Harm said, they have a great salad. Isn't that funny a burger place has a salad! Ha! But were talking about little A.J. and Mc D's has a good play ground.  
Your right. But now you owe me! Mac said  
Why?   
Because you're depriving me of my beautiful burgers.  
Oh that's right. Shame on me! Never take a Marien from her food! Harm teased.   
Mac just sighed  
I'll pick you up at 1800 and then we'll go get Lil' A.J. right? Harm asked  
Right and try not to be late. Mac smiled.  
Eye Eye Ma'm. See ya tomorow.  
Bye. Mac ended as they left the building.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Wow, Harm your 1 min and 34 secs early!! Mac greeted.  
See I'm not always late. Harm gave her that flyboy grin  
No, you're getting better. See I told you that you start to take after me. Mac joked  
Harm just snorted and said, Well we better get going or we'll be late picking up A.J.  
  
Bud and Harriet's House  
  
Ding dong. Mac rang the door bell.   
Ma'm, Sir, it's good to see you. Bud said  
Hey Bud, you're looking good. Harm and Mac said together.   
Bud chuckled, I must look really good for both of you to say that.  
You've got to stop stealing my words. Harm jokingly whispered into Mac's ear.  
Mac was about to reply when she heard. Uncle Harm, Auntie Mac!!!! A.J. lunged at the two. Harriet came out.   
Sir, Ma'm, she said, thank you so much for taking A.J. for a little while. We really appreciate it.  
It's no problem. Anytime, afterall we are his' godparents. Mac said  
Well we better get going. Harm said, you ready to go little guy?  
Ya, let's go let's go let's go! A.J. said excitely  
Bye, Bud and Harriet! Harm and Mac said together AGIAN. And gave each other a smile.   
You guys have a good time out yourselves. Harm said.  
Bye! Harriet said, and smiled that Harm and Mac would not only get to spend time with A.J. but also with each other. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer- See first Chap.  
Authors note: This is my first fan-fic so if there are some problems please tell me,as I am  
new at this. This could turn into a short series. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.   
  
Part 2- (follows right after part one)  
  
Over at Harm's SUV  
As Mac was buckling A.J. in, Harm came behind her and looked over her  
shoulder. "You ready to have some fun little guy?" He asked  
"OH YA!!!!" A.J. said   
As they were driving over Mac asked, "The real question is, will you be able to keep up  
with A.J. and Me?"  
"I pretty sure I can keep up with this little guy but I don't know about you Marine!"   
Harm teased.  
"Watch it you don't want to mess with me." Mac joked back.  
"Never of course!"  
  
Mc Donald's  
  
"Does he ever run out of energy?" Harm asked  
Little A.J. had been running around the playground for about 45 min. "You know he  
almost as much energy as you do when you get excited." Mac laughed  
"Are you saying that I have lots of energy?" Harm asked  
"Only when you get excited."   
"Well I think I might get excited tomorrow morning around 0630. So I challenge you to a  
race." Harm said  
"Well I could I refuse a challenge?" Mac asked  
"Okay how bout the small park near my house?" Harm asked  
"0630 it is then." Mac replied.  
Just then A.J. came up to them all out of energy. "Auntie Mac can I go take a nap?" He  
asked.  
"Sure honey."   
Harm whispered in Mac's ear, "It's only 1900 so we don't have to take him home for  
another hour and a half. Why don't we go to my place and he can take a nap there, then  
we can take him home."  
"Good idea." Mac said, "Will you grab my purse so I can carry this tired little boy."  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
Well A.J. wasn't quite as tired as he thought he was and wanted Harm to read him  
a story. So about 30 min later he finally dosed off. Harm got up and went over and sat  
next to Mac.  
"You do so well with kids." Mac said  
"So do you. And besides I plan on having kids someday when I get married." Harm  
replied.  
Mac smiled (almost thinking he might mean marring her) "Hey, do you think I could take  
a nap as well?" She asked.  
"Sure. Just let me get you a blanket." Harm said "Be right back."  
Mac laid down on the couch cause A.J. wanted to take a nap on the floor.  
Harm came back and laid a blanket on Mac and one on A.J. as well. "You two sleep  
well." He said.  
Mac was glad she got to take a nap even if it was a short one.   
When it came time to take A.J. home, Harm went over to Mac and gently shook her.  
"Time to take this little guy home, Mac." Then he went and picked up A.J. and with Mac  
following him went to the SUV.  
On the ride over while A.J. was still sleeping, Mac said to Harm "This was fun we'll have  
to do it again sometime."  
"Ya it sure was! We'll have to do it again soon." Harm replied.  
  
Roberts Residence   
  
"So how was he?" Harried asked  
"He was a perfect little angel, well except when he accidentally spilt some ketchup on  
Mac's shirt. But she had a jacket to cover it." Harm replied, laughing again as he  
remembered the funny moment.  
"It wasn't that funny Harm. Smiling slightly she asked, So did you and Bud enjoy your'  
time out?"  
"Yes we had a wonderful time, but Bud got tired so he went to bed. Harriet replied.   
Thank you so much again!"  
"No problem. We had a great time!" Mac said  
"We'll see you later, take care." Harm said  
Bye.  
  
Author's note 2- Sorry this is so short. I should put some more up soon. Thanks for  
reading! 


End file.
